


Draw Your Swords

by DigitalWitness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Parties, English teacher Merlin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Retrospective, artist Arthur, gallery show, mainly just stupid love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have been together for four years and Arthur's Art Exhibit is approaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Your Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I know normally Merlin is portrayed as the artsy type, and I wanted to make it Arthur this time. After seeing the video of when Colin and Bradley are painting and hearing Angel Coulby talking about how Arthur could actually draw, it seemed strange that there are barely any Artsy Arthur stories. So here is my contribution. This is my first fan fiction, so feedback is most welcome.
> 
> Also the songs/ musicians I mention include: The Antlers:Hospice (album), and Angus and Julia Stone: Draw Your Swords
> 
> Give them a listen while you read this.
> 
> Thank you!

"Ok. What do you think of this one Merlin?" said Arthur

"Hmmm... It needs more gold and maybe a splash a green. Oh, and also the shadows are completely overpowering." answered Merlin

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Shut up."

"It's gorgeous Arthur. Really. Stop worrying. Honestly, it's probably one of your best."

"Thanks, but I can't help but think that it's missing something?"

"And whatever could that be? My eyes can't be that dynamic to begin with and you made me look like some sort of majestic being."

"Well you kind of are a majestic being and yes your eyes ARE that dynamic."

Arthur set his paint brushes aside and joined Merlin on the couch where he was grading his papers.

"Seriously, you'd think that by now they could get more out of The Crucible than a simple case of town hysteria. Only half of my students correctly analyzed it as an allegory for the Red Scare in America."

"Ah the woes of an English teacher."

Arthur bent his head down and placed a light kiss on Merlin's shoulder before resting his head on it. Merlin turned his head and smiled, putting his head on Arthur's.

"Their AP test is in less than two months. And I think I'm more stressed out than they are."

"Stop worrying. You're a great teacher. They're probably just stressed out or to lazy to put in actual effort. They’ll come around. Plus I read The Crucible and it was absolutely dreadful."

"No it's not, but thanks for the input. Back to your art though, your gallery showing is in three weeks!"

"Yeah and I'm completely at odds with everything. I can't get myself to be as confident in my work as I should be at this point."

"You're work is incredible, I don't see what you're so worried about. "

"Why did I ever decide to drop out of business school because I thought pursuing art was actually a worthy cause? I mean I love it with all my heart, but if I miss sleeping next to you anymore because of some fucking art kick I get at 4 am..."

"Arthur. Breathe."

Merlin smoothes Arthur's hair back and kisses his forehead. "It's just like you to vocalize your stress more than me. I feel like I owe it to my students to make them get kick arse grades. I need them to do well. And I need you to promise me you won't turn into a zombie while you prepare for your gallery showing. Ok? Promise me."

Arthur just gives him a grin, crinkling his eyes in the process and proceeds to knock off all the papers Merlin has in his lap to surround his arms around him. He hovers over him and bends down to place his lips on Merlin's. The softness of them always makes him melt. He'd like to continue on, but Merlin pinches his sides hard calling him a prat. Arthur glares at him and proceeds to pick up the papers.

\---

"Will is going to fucking kill us. We're 30 minutes late. Shit shit shit!"

"Hey I'm not the one who jumped me in the shower. I don't think I'm the guilty party here.

"Well fuck me. If you hadn't been giving me the eyes while throughly washing yourself, THOROUGHLY. Then we might have actually been punctual for once."

"Well first off, I did and secondly, will power Merlin. Although you seem to have lost all of it after you met me."

"Just get dressed you clotpole."

\---

The restaurant Rising Sun was where all major birthdays were celebrated since Merlin's Uni Days. Some habits never left. It wasn’t too crowded and they hardly ever had any wait to get seated. The décor was medieval with swords and banners with sigils hanging on the walls. The menu was nothing more than pizza, pastas, and burgers, but they were by far the best made in town. It was family owned so the commercial chains couldn’t quite compare.

Will was Merlin's best friend since they were children. The first encounter being when Will had made it his duty to befriend the new kid to prevent him from being picked on by the kindergarten bullies. Valiant and Edwin. Will could spit words out with fire-like intensity if someone crossed him. He was fiercely protective of Merlin which was a trait he couldn't quite shake 20 years later.

He became even more protective after Merlin came out to him as gay when he was 15. With a shaking breath and a wavering voice, he had told Will those two words and waited for what had seemed like hours for his friends words of fire. He was scared to death he'd lose his only true friend. Bracing himself for Will’s reaction he was not at all prepared when he was enveloped in a tight embrace. Merlin wept with joy for the knowledge that his best friend had accepted him for who he was. He no longer lived a lie. The reason he never reacted to Sepha's blatantly obvious flirting had finally been uncovered.

Will had ruffled Merlin's hair and told him he was a right arse for not trusting Will with this sooner. No real anger was evident and Will was immensely grateful Merlin trusted him.

Will had since then taken on the role as Merlin's big brother, insisting on meeting and interrogating all of Merlin's prospecting boyfriends and he cringed every time Will's good cop bad cop mentality bordered on the theatrical. (Was it really necessary to ask them if they were a top or a bottom?) Merlin felt like punching him on several occasions.

Merlin and Arthur parked the car and hurriedly made their way to the restaurant's front door with Merlin practically dragging Arthur by the hand behind him. "Merlin it's not really going to make a difference if we're 30 seconds earlier at this point."

Merlin ignored him and dragged on, moving at an even faster pace.

Scanning the restaurant for Will and Freya he found them in a booth towards the back of the restaurant. As they approached the table Will bellowed "Well, well look who finally showed! I was beginning to think you'd stood us up. You shit heads. Why the hell didn't you text you'd be late? We could've had pre-birthday party sex too. Ouch! Freya I was just kidding."

"I'm sorry Will. I was stressed and Arthur was in the shower and things escalated... Yeah I really should have called you. Sorry mate. Here's your present!"

"It better be a damn good one at that. Oh fuck! Merlin you didn't! _Game of Thrones_ box set for seasons 1-3 and the book series to match. Thanks mate!"

"Great, Merlin now he'll be glued to the couch for the next month and I won't be able to get the bloke to do much else."' said Freya with a grin.

"Hey you can watch with me and I seem to recall you watch this show as well. Although you'd never admit it but secretly the blood, glory, and sex draws you in. We'll be couch potatoes together."

"Thanks love, how could I possibly pass up the offer? You're quite the cuddler too."

"Ah yes, my cuddling skills are quite adept."

"'Hey we know how much you love that show. And it was no problem, actually it was Arthur's idea to add in the books." said Merlin smiling at their banter.

"I'm still semi-pissed at you guys for being so late. But thank you I really appreciate the present."

"Happy 25th Birthday." said Arthur.

Over food, the party talked about their jobs, friends, and exchanged stories from Merlin and Will’s mischief filled childhood escapades, they ended up having stomach pains from laughing so much. It was a great dinner and everyone was rightfully stuffed.

After the food was taken away the couples set to make themselves more comfortable. Will and Freya were pressed close side by side with Will's arm around her waist and Merlin clasped his hand through Arthur's and was leant up to his side where Arthur would randomly kiss his head periodically through the dinner. Will kept rolling his eyes whenever this happened.

\---

It had taken a while, but Will had accepted that Arthur was the one for Merlin. He had undoubtedly acted like an arse to Arthur at the beginning, but he thought he was well qualified as Arthur was an arrogant football prick with a massive ego according to Will. Merlin, damn him with his huge heart and willingness to not judge a soul, had washed away all Arthur's false pretenses and found a real gentleman underneath the arrogance. Arthur's eagerness to please his father growing up had turned him into someone who constantly looked to be the best at his pursuits. Uther always told him it was better to be admired by his achievements than to be personable.

Merlin slowly, but surely broke down his walls and never wavered in his support and love from the point when it had been unrequited to finally being fully realized when he took the leap and kissed Arthur for the first time in the middle of the football field after he scored the winning goal. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t realize what he was doing until he felt himself being eagerly kissed back. There was a lot of whooping and cat calls from their audience and it seemed as if their fate was sealed from then on. It was as if Arthur had filled void in Merlin’s heart when they were together. But after realizing what he was doing Arthur had immediately drew back from him and played it off as a joke before he was lost in the sea of his cheering team mates.

\---

Mortified, Merlin had immediately left and went for a long drive to clear his mind, all the while blaring The Antlers’ _Hospice_ from his car stereo. He stayed by Arthur’s side through his countless relationships, all with beautiful girls that had ended up breaking his heart more definitely than the last. He was the shoulder Arthur cried on and the one that never left him no matter how painful it had been to endure.  
Merlin had realized he would have to accept the fact that Arthur would never be his and that their 4 year friendship was over all because of a stupid impulsive kiss. 

\---

After arriving home it wasn’t more than ten minutes later that he heard the loud knocking at his door. He opened it to meet Arthur on the other side with such a longing expression on his face where he immediately apologized for pushing him away and placed his fingers on the back of Merlin’s neck continuing what they had started earlier. 

\---

Will had been adamantly against their relationship at the beginning because he was put off by Arthur’s insistence of keeping his relationship with Merlin secret. He was vehement about his dislike and at one point Merlin was so fed up he refused to talk to Will for weeks. He tried explaining to him that it was what Arthur felt comfortable with and he didn’t even know he was gay, so this had all been a bit of an identity crisis for him.

He still doesn’t think he is, but he’s made it clear he wants to be with me and that’s good enough for now insisted Merlin. Will called Merlin naïve and warned him that when Arthur left his ass he should go cry to someone else. Merlin had heard enough and went straight to Arthur telling him what happened and he had held him and told him he would come out with their relationship when he was ready. Merlin was satisfied for the time being.

\---

Six months later their relationship was put to the test. Merlin grew impatient and no matter how many times Arthur tried to make up for his indifference when they were in private. Merlin couldn’t get pass Arthur not even wanting to hold his hand when they were in public.

The breaking point occurred when Merlin went in to hold Arthur’s hand and was immediately rejected and as he put his hands in his pocket to avoid them while they were walking through Oxford Street. Merlin couldn’t take it anymore and gave Arthur the ultimatum that if he couldn’t come to the terms that yes in fact he was very much gay, at least for Merlin, than they should break up. He couldn’t be doing this thing half way because damn it Merlin was getting pretty sick of it. Arthur just kept saying he would soon. But Merlin was tired of waiting and walked himself home.

Several hours later Arthur had knocked on Merlin’s door and told him he had just come back from his dad’s office to tell him that not only was he going to pursue his passion for art and switch majors, but he was very much in love with a man as well. Uther had immediately thought Arthur was having him on, but when he realized Arthur was serious he had started yelling at him and threatened to disinherit him. Arthur yelled back saying that he wouldn’t want inheritance from a man who hadn’t actually acted like a father to him growing up and abruptly left. Arthur was nineteen and very much capable of getting by on his own. They hadn’t spoken since. 

Merlin was quiet through his retelling and held Arthur as he fumed about his father and pleaded Merlin for forgiveness for his behavior and insisted that he would walk out in broad daylight and kiss him senseless in the middle of a crowded street if that was what he wanted. He told him he never knew how much he had loved Merlin until he threatened to leave. A matter Arthur never saw happening to them, they were always two sides of the same coin and Arthur told him that just because he was prone to act like a prick didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to get be a better man and that he would go to the ends of the Earth and back for him. Merlin told him he was too sentimental and didn’t need grand gestures from Arthur. He just wanted Arthur to be comfortable being with him like he was with Arthur. 

Will came around the following day claiming that he was incredibly sorry for acting like an arse and of course he would never turn away his best mate if he had broken it off with Arthur. Freya came too and she always had a way of knowing exactly what to say where Merlin was concerned. They had been friends since high school and after Will and Freya stated dating she had been at Merlin’s side ever since. She never had a problem spelling things out as they were and had helped Merlin get over countless bad relationships, looking out for him through it all.

After the apologies and acceptances were exchanged said best mate had absolutely no qualms when he said. “My work mate Kanen asked me if I had any gay mates to introduce him too and of course I mentioned you. So guess who’s got a date for 7’o clock tonight!”

“Fuck you Will.” Arthur said as he came out of the study turned art studio and proceeded to plant a wet and sloppy kiss on Merlin’s lips moaning all the while. Merlin pulled away rolling his eyes and turned to Will saying, “Sorry mate. I’m still very much in love with this prat.”

“Ughh my eyes. You’re still with him Merls, what the hell?”

“Of course he’s still with him love, they are absolutely smitten. Don’t look like that I told you they were a done deal. Ignore him Merlin he’s intentions were misguided.” Freya assured him as she went to open the windows letting the autumn air in. 

\---

The following day Merlin and Arthur went to attend the film screening of Gwaine’s director debut dubbed _Titles are Nothing_. The event was a black tie affair and Merlin had a hard time separating himself from Arthur because he looked absolutely fit in his suit and bowtie. It was like he walked out of a magazine. Arthur caught him swooning and reacted by doing the same to him.

They were quite embarrassing if Gwaine had to say so himself, spotting them entering the screening room. He called them over and after greetings were exchanged he told them that if they kept on acting like that he might have to clear the whole back row of the theatre to prevent the audience from getting a free show and not focusing on the actual show. 

“No promises.” said Arthur.

“Five years and you’re still in the honeymoon stage.” Gwaine said.

“Damn right.” answered Merlin.

“You guys are terrible.”

Elena made her way over moving Gwaine’s arm to put it around her shoulder. “Surely you’re not talking about these two? He’s just bitter because one of his favorite movie critics couldn’t show tonight. Flight delay and all.”

\---

The movie was great and the cinematography impressive. Merlin had no doubt Gwaine would strike it big. The movie had received great reviews and he couldn’t be happier for his friend. Arthur even liked it, and he rarely watched a movie all the way through without getting bored and falling sleeping on Merlin’s shoulder, not that he minded or anything.

When they got to their flat, Arthur immediately went to his studio and Merlin sat up in his bed and graded the rest of his student’s papers. 

Around 1 am Arthur came to bed, and found Merlin curled on his side looking more peaceful and innocent than any man at twenty-five had a right to look. He lightly kissed his cheekbones and went to shower. 

Returning to bed, he curled into Merlin and rested his left arm on his side, nuzzling into the back of his neck. He heard Merlin sigh, then turn to face him. He gave him a lazy kiss in the dark and Arthur fell into a dreamless sleep, finally content that his art was where it needed to be. It was the first time he had rested peacefully in weeks.

When Merlin awoke he was pleasantly surprised to find Arthur curled next to him. He kissed his eyes awake and reminded him that his gallery showing was today. As if Arthur needed reminding. 

They lay next to each other breathing in each other’s skin and sharing each other’s bodies completely before they had both gained awareness that today was big and they should probably get out of bed. 

Coffee and toast was made, and the tv turned on. Merlin was skimming through Buzzfeed on his Ipad and Arthur was flipping channels without any notion of what to watch. 

Arthur headed to his studio after breakfast, followed by Merlin who helped him load the paintings into the U-haul they rented. It was finally Arthur’s big day, and Merlin couldn’t help but keep telling him how proud he was of him. Art critics from around the world would be there and this could be his chance to compete with the big leagues. 

All the hours Arthur spent bent over a canvas covering paint with paint and going through such strong bouts of frustration had been worth every moment. He was finally happy to be completely content with what his life had become and he hoped his art could provide some confirmation that he was on the right path. 

\---

They met with Morgana and Leon for lunch. As usual Morgana had greeted Arthur with her usual cheek asking him if he was walking a little funny today. Arthur ignored the comment. Merlin blushed.

Leon had been Arthur’s friend since his high school days. He was also one of the only friends Arthur had that had been totally unfazed when Arthur came out. Leon was about as non-judgmental as they came only rivaled by Merlin.

Leon asked Arthur if he was at all nervous. Arthur answered confidently that he wasn’t and as long as he was satisfied with his work it shouldn’t matter what the critics thought. Merlin knew better. Arthur was only vulnerable with Merlin, and had never let any of his friends see him as anything except overly proud and confident. Morgana scoffed and called him an egotistical bastard.

Lunch consisted of salad and pasta. As they were about to tuck in Morgana started to speak.

“Arthur, did you mention anything about your gallery showing to Uther?”

“No, he has no idea.” answered Arthur.

“Then who told him?”

“He knows?”

“Yeah. He asked what time it would be. I mean he made no promises and sure as hell didn’t say much else. Hung up after I told him.”

“Shit. I haven’t even spoken to him since…”

“Yeah I know. What are you going to do if he shows?”

“I doubt he’ll actually come.”

Morgana though she had her witchy moments, put her hand over Arthur’s and looked him in the eyes with pity.

“You can’t avoid him forever Arthur. I would know.”

“Yeah.”

She left the conversation at that and the rest of the lunch carried on with light-hearted topics. 

\---

Finally it was show time. 

Merlin was desperately trying to calm Arthur down to no avail.

“What happened to Mr. I-don’t-fucking-care –what –anyone-else-thinks?”

“Obviously he’s a fucking wanker.”

 

“Calm down Arthur. You’re brilliant. I love you and you will crush hearts tonight later we will make love like there’s no tomorrow when this is all over.”

“I'll hold you to that. But really Merlin thank you for supporting me through all of my shit. You're my world and I don't know why the hell you've stuck around me for so long. I love you so much. I'd never be where I am today without you.”

“That right there is why I've stuck around for so long. You don't think you've done the same for me? I've been in love with you since we first met, and I'll love you always. Now come here and let me tie your bowtie.” 

Arthur allowed himself another make out session with Merlin which resulted in him having to fix his hair for the third time in 20 minutes and walked out into the lobby.

People were everywhere. Everyone was sharply dressed in pressed suits and dresses of luxurious fabrics. They were all milling about looking at his art which had been displayed along the periphery of the room. It was like a scene out of his dreams.

Arthur beamed and turned to Merlin who was holding his hand and smiling back with his brilliant blue eyes that showed him that he was more proud of Arthur than he could put into words. Of course this caused Arthur to kiss him again and then he went to go work the floor mingling with his attendees. 

Merlin let him go and went about to find his friends. He found Will and Freya first. Will had on his one and only suit that he had had since high school. It didn't matter though because this was Will’s way of showing his acceptance and support for Arthur. No matter how reluctantly he had come to this point. Will admired Arthur for keeping his word and making his best friend happier than he had ever been. 

Freya wore a beautiful simple black sleeveless dress with a high neckline and a waterfall hemline. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was parted to the side and carefully curled. She rarely dressed up, but when she did she always turned heads. A fact Will was well aware of and had exchanged more back off she’s my girlfriend glares than he cared to admit. Freya teased him and wrapped her arm around his waist giving everyone the message less obnoxiously. Will’s antics amused Freya and his stupid insecurity never failed  
to make him more adorable in her eyes.

“Everything looks beautiful. And are those your eyes and is that your arse because I don’t think you would have liked it if Arthur drew someone else’s.”

“Oh god! Are you serious? I don’t want to look at Merl’s arse.”

“Yes those are mine and stop blushing Will, my arse is glorious.” 

“How would you feel if you had to look at my arse Merlin?”

“Well ok. You have a point.”

“Boys, boys, you both have glorious behinds. Let’s find the others now.” said Freya.

They found Lance and Gwen talking to Morgana and Leon. Gwaine was chatting up some girl nearby. “Merlin, Will, Freya! You guys all look so great. Arthur’s show is absolutely fantastic. I had no idea he was so talented and that wall sized castle painting is absolutely breath taking.” said Gwen.

“Good to see you too guys! That’s definitely one of my favorite pictures as well. It took him weeks to complete, said he saw it in his dreams one night and knew he had to paint it.” said Merlin.

“Where is the man in question anyway?” asked Lance. 

“Walking the floor, amplifying his confidence, and making people fall in love with him.” Merlin said.

“I haven’t seen any sign of Uther yet.” said Morgana.

“Did I hear someone say Uther was coming?” asked Gwaine as he approached the group.

“He wanted to know what time Arthur’s showing was. I thought it was because he was going to come, but who knows maybe he was asking for a client.” said Morgana.” I really wouldn’t be surprised if that was his intent. I just hoped he’d make amends with Arthur and apologize for acting like such a bastard to him. Arthur deserves it.”

“And people say you have no soul.”

“Fuck that I’m still a badass soulless bitch.”

Leon laughed and pulled Morgana towards him, and she leaned into his side and flipped off Will who made the comment. Will just winked at her and made a heart with his hands.

\---  
Arthur was beginning to feel repetitive after launching his sixth rendition of his business student turned art major story, and then describing his artistic process and inspiration behind the show. 

However along the way he had reached a groove and began to feel comfortable, his anxiety had started to ebb and he no longer had to feign confidence. It was nice to share his story with people who eagerly listened and were interested in the person that he really was. He didn’t have to pretend he was passionate about what he did. He was whole heartedly invested in it and he couldn’t quite believe he was doing what he had always thought was impossible. He never thought he’d be able to. He thought it was some sort of unattainable dream that everyone suppresses, and hopes will fade from them in time. For him it had only intensified and suffocated him until he let it free and became the man he always wanted to become. 

Arthur was getting contacts from art commissioners, and magazine editors, wanting to get their hands on the art pieces from this rising artist before he peaked and they had to wait in line to have his art. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. The turnout and reception was more than he could have ever hoped. 

“Is that one supposed to be me?” a stern voice had asked.

Arthur turned around to face his father for the first time in four years. He made to answer, but his voice had left him. All he could do was nod. 

“It’s actually quite good. Figures you’d draw me at my most imposing. They’re all quite nice actually, I mean… well..” He gestured to the nude he’d done of Merlin’s backside. 

Arthur laughed. “Yeah…Father..”

“No Arthur I need to say something first. I’m sorry I exploded on you all those years ago. I have regretted that ever since. You understand that you kind of gave me the shock of my life with no forewarning. I realize though that the confession was probably on your mind for years and to act the way I did to you when you had only wanted to tell me who you really were, well I’m ashamed. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I understand if you want to go on ignoring me. I think I’d even like to meet Merlin, surely he must mean a lot to you if you’re still with him after all this time.”

“You remembered his name. Father…look what you did it hurt. And I was fully intending on never speaking to you again. I have wanted you to reach out and apologize since the incident. I realize maybe springing all the news on to you like that had been sudden, but I couldn’t take being unfair to Merlin and to myself anymore. I couldn’t do things half way. The secrecy of our relationship was torture and I wanted so badly for you to accept me. I’ll accept your apology, but if you ever hurt Merlin, or dismiss art as being a proper career  
choice than I’ll have no problem pushing you away again. But I really do want you to be in my life…dad.”

Uther nodded and for the second time in his life since his mother had died, hugged his son. Uther had begun to start tearing up and would have vehemently denied it if Arthur had commented on it, but Arthur just hugged him back and when they broke apart he said, “I missed you dad.”

Morgana actually had her mouth open in shock when she saw that Uther had actually come. “After four years you waltz back into Arthur’s life unannounced. I’ll escort him out Arthur.” Morgana was outraged.

“No Morgana. I forgave him. I want him to be in my life again and he apologized sincerely. ” replied Arthur.

“I admit I have been a terrible father and I am deeply sorry for all the pain I have caused. I want to be there for my son if he will let me and I’ll do all I can to make amends. I can’t change the past, but I can choose how I act now, and right now I want my son back.” said Uther.

“You always had such an eloquent way of speaking, but I’ll believe your words when I see you put them into action.” answered Morgana. 

“Father, this is Merlin.”

“How do you do sir.” said Merlin.

They shook hands and Merlin was about to pull away when Uther pulled him in for a hug. He returned it and grinned at him. “Please, call me Uther. You’re not a colleague. You’ll probably be my future son-in-law and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me.”

“Right Sir, I mean future-father-in-law..arggh! I mean Uther!” Merlin went scarlet and didn’t dare look at Arthur.

Everyone chatted on and Uther had left shortly after meeting Merlin. When the show was over and the art was packed away. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Merlin and Arthur drove home. 

“I can’t believe he actually came and apologized.” said Arthur.

“He really wants to be back in your life again Arthur. I mean he even wanted to meet me, he was so nice too. What came over him?” asked Merlin.

“I have no idea I was as shocked as you were. I feel like I dreamed the whole thing. I can’t believe how this night turned out.”

“If this is a dream let’s never wake up.”

“Agreed.”

As they entered Arthur immediately went to his studio out of habit, only to realize that all the art was done. He walked out and leaned against the door frame as Merlin was hanging up his coat and scarf. Merlin turned to him and eyed him up and down. “I seem to recall I promised something to you earlier…”

“Hell yeah you did.”

\---

They awoke up with tangled limbs and imprints of marks they had left on each other sprinkled over their bodies. Merlin’s torso was completely on top of Arthur’s when he woke up. He peered down at Merlin’s dark hair and threaded his fingers through it. He melted under the sensation of Merlin’s soft skin.

Merlin sleepily kissed his neck and whispered the lyrics to Angus and Julia Stone’s _Draw Your Swords_. 

 

_You are mine, I am yours. Let’s not fuck around. You are the only one._

 

It was the song they had first made love to and therefore it was their song, Arthur had insisted. Merlin thought it was perfect.


End file.
